This invention relates to an operator for a closure comprising a wing frame supported for movement relative to a surrounding frame and in particular, though not exclusively for a casement window.
Window operators are known which combine movement of the wing frame with actuation of a locking mechanism to unlock the wing frame when the operator is operated to open the wing frame and to lock the wing frame when the operator is operated to close the wing frame.
It is important for such operation that movement of the wing frame and actuation of the locking mechanism is controlled in sequence and many known operators have complex arrangements of gears and links to provide the required sequence.
The operator disclosed in our UK Patent No.2283783-B has a drive input member and separate drive output members controlling movement of the wing frame and actuation of the locking mechanism. The drive members are arranged in a stack for rotation about a common axis with each output member being coupled to the input member in sequence to provide the required movement of the wing and actuation of the locking mechanism. While the stacked arrangement of the drive members is relatively simple and is generally found to work satisfactorily, the space required to accommodate the height of the stack can restrict installation of the operator.